


She's Spilled Again

by t_dactyl



Series: She Spills [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, but my maggie isn't that fluoride person, cause i'm petty, my maggie is Diane Guerrero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dactyl/pseuds/t_dactyl
Summary: kara and lena have their date, but with a slight case of mistaken identity, a misunderstanding, and some spilled wine, things don't go exactly to planguest starring flustered baby gay alex and maggie who has had It™





	She's Spilled Again

**Author's Note:**

> am i really adding a second part to that dumb froyo au? yes. am i possibly considering doing more in this stupid au? bitch i might be.
> 
> also, as it says in the tags, my maggie in this is not supposed to be floriana lima because i don't like her, i don't care how you picture her in this, but for me it's Diane Guerrero cause i love her and she's actually latina, if you've got a problem with it, it's not my problem, so bye
> 
> OTHERWISE, have a good ass time with these gay ass nerds who i love

As the successful CEO of a thriving company, grown woman, and a Luthor you shouldn’t be this nervous for your date with Kara.

 

Getting to know Kara over the last week via text has been nice (certainly entertaining with Kara’s creative use of emojis and random photos of cute things she sees throughout her day), but you can’t help but be eager to see her in person once again.

 

The restaurant that you’ve chosen is probably a bit too fancy (from what you’ve learned about Kara, she eats takeout for nearly every meal), but you want to impress her and treat her to something a bit extravagant.

 

So here you are sitting patiently in one of the most expensive restaurants in National City, sipping a glass of wine (red because it will pair well with the steak you intend to have later, or so the waiter had told you), and checking your work emails because Kara texted you that she would be a little late.

 

Snapper has held her up. Demanding a last minute filler piece for tomorrow’s publication and Kara, being the least experienced and newest person on the team, has been roped into doing it before she can leave. She messages you intermittently, updates on her progress and snapchats of herself making faces behind Snapper when she can get away with it, making the fact that you’re waiting here tolerable (it’s not like you could ever be upset with Kara for too long, not when she’s being this cute).

 

You’re just opening another message (Kara saying she’s almost finished and will be there soon, no more than thirty minutes, and she’s so so  _ so  _ sorry for making you wait like this) when a slight commotion draws your attention.

 

A woman is bustling into the restaurant, looking a bit flustered for a moment before she seems to collect herself. You watch as she takes a deep breath and when she opens her eyes again, the two of you lock eyes before you can look away. The contact seems to frazzle her all over again and she starts making her way quickly over to your table.

 

“I am so sorry,” she starts without any preamble, “There was an emergency and I got held up at my job. And then I had to run home because I’ve never done this before and of course we had to be going to the fanciest restaurant in the city so I couldn’t just show up with my work clothes and looking like-”

 

“Excuse me,” you cut in with a raised eyebrow, breaking off her ramble and startling her into silence, “but who might you be?”

 

The brunette looks confused for a moment and then looks at you like you might actually be an idiot (for her to have that look down pat the way that she does, she must look at a great many idiots).

 

“I’m Alex. Aren’t you Maggie, my blind date?”

 

You open your mouth to respond (you most definitely are not this Maggie person) but in that moment, your actual date comes barreling into the restaurant. 

 

Kara looks lovely, as you've come to realize she always does. The collar of her striped button up is a bit askew over the neck of her pastel sweater and there is a slight blush to her cheeks, evidence of her rush over here. Her hair is tied back in a seemingly effortless casual updo, a few strands escaping and framing her face. You make eye contact from across the restaurant (you should probably stop staring at every person who walks through the door, it’s bad manners after all, and it’s partially the reason that you have this random woman still standing at your table), and meeting her bright blue eyes, it strikes you once again just how beautiful Kara is (photos just can’t live up to seeing her in person.)

 

“Lena!” she calls, making her way quickly between tables, apologizing to the many people who she bumps into in the process. “I’m  _ so  _ sorry I’m late, you know how Snapper can be and I just couldn’t get aw- wait, Alex?”

 

The brunette standing at your table turns quickly, “Kara?”

 

You look between the two as Kara shoots you a confused look (which you return in kind) before focusing on the other woman, “Alex, what are you doing here? How do you know Lena?”

 

“Wh- Lena?” This Alex person is getting redder by the second and you feel a little bad for her as she looks back at you, “So you’re not Maggie?”

 

You clear your throat a bit, very much aware that the lot of you are making a bit of a scene by now, “No, I’m sorry, I’m not the person you’re looking for. I’m Lena, not Maggie.”

 

Kara looks even more confused now, “Alex, who’s Maggie?”

 

Alex releases a panicked, choking sound and you take pity on her right then. She’s obviously having a hard time with this situation and watching her struggle is just painful.

 

“Kara, darling,” you start, drawing her attention from Alex, “How about you sit down and let Alex get along with her business and you can talk to her about this la-”

 

“She’s my date!”

 

Alex obviously blurted that without meaning to because when the both of you look back at her, she has a hand clapped over her mouth. But that hand doesn’t stay in place for long.

 

“I meant to tell you, I really did. But I was just afraid of what you would think. I just- I’ve never felt right dating men and I let it slip to Winn and James the other day at the bar and they set this up for me, like maybe it’d be better with a woman and I just- I know we share everything but I wasn’t ready to tell you yet. I didn’t know if anything would even come of this or if I’d even get up the courage to come, but now you’re here and you know and I don’t even know where Maggie  _ is  _ and-”

 

“Hey hey,” Kara puts a placating hand on her arm, trying to calm her distressed rambling. “Alex, it’s alright. Hey, don’t worry about not telling me, you should do these things on your own time. And I’m your sister, you know I’ll always support you. How about you calm down and then you can go see if this Maggie woman is still here, alright?”

 

Kara looks at you for confirmation of what she’s just said and you nod quickly, calling over a waiter and having a third seat pulled up at what was previously your table for two.

 

After a moment, Kara and Alex get settled and you see them share brief eye contact (they seem to communicate quite a bit in that one tacit action, a sibling thing you remember from… well, you’d rather not think about that -  _ him _ \-  tonight) before Alex looks back at you.

 

“So, um,” she says, “Sorry for the mix up. The only thing that I’d been told about her was that she’d be wearing black pants and a white shirt, she’d have dark hair, and that she’d be here tonight.”

 

You laugh a bit, “It’s no problem, really. But that’s kind of a vague description, there are plenty of people wearing a variation of this. It’s a pretty simple date outfit. No wonder you got the wrong person.”

 

“Yeah, as I now realize,” she laughs self deprecatingly but then stops short, “Wait, does that mean..?” Alex turns sharply to Kara, “Are you supposed to be on a date right now too?”

 

Now it’s Kara’s turn to flush red and stutter, “W-well, yes. B-but that’s not what we were talking about right now! We still have to find Maggie!”

 

“No, Kara, don’t change the subject-”

 

“You mean back to the original topic?”

 

“That doesn’t matter,” Alex brushes off Kara’s comment before turning toward you, “You’re dating my sister?”

 

Stiffening and straightening, you can feel anxiousness begin to creep up on you at Alex’s fierce look, but you hide it well (what kind of Luthor would you be if you couldn’t).

 

“Yes,” you say as calmly and steadily as you can, there is no shame in admitting that seeing as how Kara just said it and Alex is here to go on a date with a woman as well. “Though this is only the first and it isn’t going quite as I had planned.”

 

Alex’s stern look does not waver, “First date or not, don’t think I don’t recognize you. You better not hu-”

 

“Oh-KAY!” Kara cuts in, putting an end to what you’re certain would have been a very thorough shovel talk, “That’s enough of that! Alex, you don’t get to talk to her like that.  _ This, _ ” she gestures between yourself and her own chest, “is not the topic of conversation.  _ This  _ is,” she says as she gestures between Alex and the rest of the restaurant, which immediately proves to be a mistake.

 

Right as Kara’s arm is swooping to encompass the rest of the people in the restaurant, her hand knocks right into your unfinished glass of wine. And to everyone’s horror, a woman just so happens to be walking past your table toward the front doors at that very moment. Which means, a very unfortunate woman finds herself splashed with red wine before the glass bounces off her torso to shatter on the floor.

 

Kara is standing in an instant and Alex and yourself are half out of your seats as well (you’re never going to be able to eat at this restaurant again and you wouldn’t be surprised if someone has already posted photos of your fiasco of a date online).

 

“I am  _ so  _ sorry, oh my god, I completely ruined your shirt! I-I’ll replace it, I swear. Ooooh, I can’t believe I did that, I’m  _ so so so sorry!” _

 

It looks like Kara is going to apologize so more as her hands flail about, not sure if she should reach for the woman and try to wipe at her shirt or not, but she’s cut off my a borderline hysterical laugh from the woman she just spilled on.

 

“Oh this is just  _ great, _ ” she says, obviously using sarcasm, “first I get stood up and now this. Can my night get any better?”

 

Kara continues to fuss and apologize, “Oh god, I’m so  _ sorry _ , I’ve ruined your shirt and your night and-” she cuts herself off after a moment, seemingly realizing something, “wait, did you just say you were stood up?”

 

That stops everyone cold for a split second and you lock eyes with Alex over the table, brown eyes meeting green once again. You can see the gears turning in her head and then the two of you snap your heads around to look at this woman who is now gazing curiously at Kara.

 

“Yeah,” she says suspiciously, looking Kara up and down, taking stock of her (you don’t feel a pang of jealous possessiveness there, you  _ don’t _ ), “what of it?”

 

Kara gasps and almost bounces in newfound excitement, having to visibly restrain herself from flailing her hands again by clasping them in front of her, apparently forgetting that she just spilled wine all over this woman, “Are you Maggie?!”

 

The woman now looks twice as suspicious but now a bit surprised as well, which is probably why she answers instead of walking away, “Yes, and you are? You’re definitely not the Alex I was supposed to meet - unless you’ve changed everything that James described to me.” She glances around the table quickly before Kara can answer and her eyes land on the actual Alex, “Let me guess. You’re Alex?”

 

Alex seems at a loss for words all of a sudden so Kara jumps back in so she doesn’t embarrass herself further.

 

“You weren’t stood up! Alex was looking for you and she thought Lena was you, but Lena’s  _ my _ date and then I came and Alex is my sister so we were talking about how she had to find you and this was all just a big misunderstanding! And now you’ve found each other and you can get to your date and Lena and I can get to ours- Or! We could make it a double date! Lena-”

 

She turns to you mid-ramble and you must be looking as overwhelmed as you feel after this whole mess of a situation and then the influx of words because she cuts herself off and switches tact, suddenly reserved.

 

“Or y’know, Maggie and Alex could go and sort this out and Lena and I could have our date like we planned.”

 

Kara gets quiet after that and looks around the table nervously. She’s still standing there after having risen with the drink spill, Maggie is still beside the table with red wine setting and drying into her white shirt (she’ll probably have to trash it by now or find some trick on the internet to get that stain out), Alex is looking half panicked and half embarrassed, and you know you probably look frazzled as well, even with your ‘calm’ CEO face. The whole night has been such an odd and random fiasco, reminiscent of your first meeting with Kara, that you can’t help when happens next.

 

You burst out laughing.

 

And not the controlled chuckles you make sure to present to the public. You’re full out, I-might-have-just-snorted laughing. It’s probably the furthest thing from cute that these women are seeing from you, what with your giggles going high pitched with your mirth, but you can’t really bring yourself to care right now. This whole thing has been so odd and unexpected that it’s just flat out hilarious when you think about it.

 

You think you’re probably making a massive fool of yourself (Kara’s never going to want to see you again, let alone  _ date _ you) but when you look up through your giggles and slightly teary eyes, you notice that Kara is laughing her ass off too while Alex and Maggie look on, confounded.

 

“Okay,” you gasp out after a moment, “what do you all say to us just sitting here and finally getting some food and getting to know each other? After all this, I think it’d be a shame if we didn’t.”

 

Alex lets out an exasperated sigh that ends on a laugh as she shakes her head and shrugs, “I guess so,” she looks at Maggie, “What do you say, person-who-I-now-know-is-Maggie?”

 

She looks around the table at the rest of you, taking in your and Kara’s faces still flushed from laughing and Alex’s charming little smile, before she sighs and pulls up a chair from an empty table.

 

“You all seem borderline insane, but also a hell of a lot more interesting than my apartment right now, so.”

 

Kara lets out a little whoop in triumph as you all settle around the table. Your waiter comes back around hesitantly, eying the new additions to the tale but knowing enough not to question a Luthor and the quiet look you give them. They take all the orders for the table and then hurry off, going to fetch someone to clean up the broken wine glass before they bring in anything else, and Alex sets her sights on Kara once again.

 

“Now before we get into anything else, I want to know how you met Lena. You know that Maggie and I have just had this painfully awkward meeting, but how did you meet her?”

 

You meet Kara’s gaze across the table and you smile in delight as you see the flush rising in her cheeks.

 

“Oh, you don’t need to-”

 

“Well!” you cut her off, mischievous smile in place, “It started with some spilled frozen yogurt.”

 

As you launch into the tale, earning delighted laughter from Alex and Maggie and embarrassed groaning from your date, you can’t bring yourself to count this date as a failure. You might be forced to have a talk with your publicist tomorrow and apologize to the owner of the restaurant for the mess you’ve all made, but the cute blush and bright smile of Kara’s face makes it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this, i know i did lmao  
> comments welcome and appreciated  
> catch y'all on the flip side or find me at my tumblr [here](%E2%80%9Dgenderqueermusketeer.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) if y'all wanna chat or scream at the upcoming shit on this fuckin show


End file.
